


车

by MinRuo



Category: Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV), 路康
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRuo/pseuds/MinRuo





	车

“……所以我对他说，‘听着，我的朋友Rich是亚瑟王真正的后裔，你不能用任何魔法剑来愚弄我……’但事实证明，那剑上确实有一个相当恶毒的诅咒，所以……”John打了个小嗝，挥了挥手，“所以我在这里。”  
Lucifer看上去好奇且兴致盎然。又一个半小时过去——他们还接着喝了几品脱的黑啤——尽管Mazikeen竭力拿着匕首、对他们怒目而视，这两个人还是没有离开他们在酒吧里的位置。  
他的手指在玻璃杯边缘上划来划去，说：“所以，仅仅一个星期，你就得到了那把剑、那把书、那个被绞死的人的头颅和……”  
“还有那碗意大利面。”John在座位上摇晃着，“一针见血”地指出，“我们不能忘记意大利面。”  
“噢，不，我们不能。”Lucifer同意道，“然后呢？这一切都太血腥了，所以你决定找到我，看看到底发生了什么？”  
John把杯子放到一侧，一只胳膊肘搭在吧台上，说：“噢，这就说来话长了。”  
“如果你长话短说呢？”  
“你先告诉我厕所在哪再说。”  
“这个进展有点快，不是吗？”  
John轻哼道：“不，老兄，我就是想尿个尿。”  
“那行吧，”Lucifer指了指方向，说，“在这边。我会在这里等你回来，所以不要掉到茅坑里半天出不来。”  
在John离开的几分钟，Maze又回来了。  
“你到底在干嘛？”  
“John Constantine想在这里找些什么东西，我想知道他到底想要什么，”Lucifer回答道，“这样的话，我就得拿出我最好的表现，并且搞定他所有的恶习”。  
“你确实知道他的恶习之一就是把别人搞得天翻地覆，对吗？”  
“哦，我应该很幸运，”Lucifer说，摇了一下肩膀。他略微伸长脖子朝洗手间的方向看了一眼，“他的确有那种粗犷英俊的外表，你不觉得吗？也许我该给他一个机会……”  
Maze面容绷紧，抿嘴道：“这个人给天堂和恶魔带来了………更多的麻烦……而你却……我真是不敢相信。”  
“真的吗？你不敢相信吗？”他说着，在看到John从洗手间出来时站起身，回头说，“不好意思，Maze，我要去做一件事，首先倒下的人永远不会有机会——我一定要去操John Constantine。”  
Maze向他投去厌烦的目光，而他只是眨眨眼，转过身，从人群中挤过去，想要追上John。  
“你的朋友看起来有点不高兴，”John在俱乐部的喧闹声中喊道。“希望我没有踩到任何人的脚趾头，或蹄，或者是恶魔在那里的任何东西。”  
Lucifer笑了，摇了摇头。“那只是Maze的方式，她保护过度了。”他说着抓住了John的胳膊，这似乎直接探过了‘个人界限’。  
Lucifer闻到了昂贵的古龙水和酒精的气味，还有一种东西刺激着他的感官，正想提醒他什么，这时Lucifer低声说:“跟我上楼来。”  
“你今天不是很狡猾吗?”John说着，低头看了看抓在他手臂上的手。  
“暧昧从来都不是我的菜，”Lucifer说。他往后退了一步，把手放了下来。“一个酒精和免费性爱的夜晚，John Constantine还想要什么?”  
“我以前听过这句话，但不知怎的，它听起来不那么吸引人，”John平静地笑着说，“晨星，你可能不擅长暧昧，但肯定擅长诱惑。”  
“它起作用了，不是吗?”Lucifer转身向楼梯走去，但他举起手，一边走一边用一个手指向John招手。  
John犹豫着，深深地吸了一口气。然后他对自己咆哮道:“啊，胡说!”然后开始追赶Lucifer。  
楼上俱乐部的声音几乎完全被淹没了，只剩下他们在Lucifer安静、黑暗、豪华的公寓里。不管多晚，外面城市的灯光都把房间照得通明透亮，足以让John看到陈列柜，辨认出里面的文物。圣骨、圣器、圣卷……如果不是因为目前的情况，他可能已经完全被它们迷住了。  
Lucifer正在解开他的袖扣，非常小心地把它们放在一边。即使在昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛也同时闪烁着明亮和黑暗的光芒。  
他专心致志、有条不紊地开始脱掉夹克，但当他的胳膊还在袖子里的时候，John突然出现在他面前。  
“要知道，”John低声说，“你迷人得几乎令人作呕。”  
“不要忘记不公平的吸引力，”Lucifer补充道，“你自己说的——非常帅气。”他正要向后仰脱下外衣，但John伸手托住了他的后脑勺。  
*** 没时间去浪费了。  
John按住他来了一个湿漉漉的热吻，手指按在发间，蜷曲了他的发丝，另一只手接着拉下他的夹克。他一边吻，一边又摩挲起Lucifer的衬衫，他的手指在丝绸上不断滑动，直到他抓住了那上面的珍珠母纽扣——但Lucifer伸手按住了他。  
“小心，”Lucifer低声说，上前轻吻John的嘴唇。“我不确定你能不能给我买得起一个新的。”  
“你一定FUCKING——”  
“噢，我还没开始‘FUCKING’呢。”他又吻了John一下，然后把他推开，伸手去解开衬衫的扣子，“现在，地狱神探——躺在床上或者跪在这儿，你选吧。”  
John只是笑着，一边往后退，一边松开了领带。他的膝盖撞到了床边，于是他顺势让自己倒在床上，用胳膊肘撑着身子。“啊，别那么扫兴……”  
“谁说扫兴了？”Lucifer问道，他把衬衫扔到一边，开始解腰带。他毫不掩饰地扫过John身体的每个角落，嘴角微微流露出笑意。他脱下裤子，一条腿跪到床上，向着另一个男人俯身，并飞快地吻了吻他，喃喃地说:“如果说我对什么感到失望的话，那就是你还穿着所有的衣服。”  
“我确实脱下了领带，”John说着，把那东西扔到地上，然后又把Lucifer拽下来，给了他一个更深的吻。  
Lucifer靠在这条裤子上，一只手支撑着他的身体，另一只手则开始脱John的裤子，John配合着把裤子褪下脱掉。然后他停了下来，嘴唇轻吻John的脖颈，一只手伸进他的内裤里。  
John把头向后一仰，发出一声叹息，“Oh FUCK ME……”  
“这就是你想要的吗?”Lucifer低声说，他感觉到John在他的触摸下变硬了，这让他很满意，“让我操你，搞到你不省人事、一塌糊涂？”他抬起头，看着John的眼睛，低声说:“告诉我，John Constantine，你想要什么？”  
刹那间，John的表情放松了下来，接着，恶作剧、情欲和怒火突然涌上他的眼睛，他低吼道:“我要你操到我毫无知觉，晨星。”  
这并不是他一直在寻找的答案，但Lucifer肯定不会拒绝。他站了起来，从床头柜上拿了几样东西，扔到床上，然后俯身回到John上方。John已经脱掉了衬衫。Lucifer又低头看了看他，用指尖触碰着John皮肤上的纹身，尤其是一串伊诺契亚文字。  
当John注意到什么引起了Lucifer的注意时，他说:“你最好不要不挑这个时候为我感伤。”  
“情绪。”Lucifer发出唏嘘的声音。他突然改变了策略，一把抓住John的手腕，用一手把那手腕别在头上。他把一只膝盖放在John两腿之间顶了顶，顺利地得到了一声满意的呻吟。  
他低下头，用牙齿咬了一会儿John的唇瓣，然后强迫他张开嘴，舌尖滑过他的唇齿，又把他塞回床垫里。  
John呻吟了一声，在他们接吻时，他的手指紧抓着Lucifer的肩膀、把他拉得更近，接着又往上挪了挪他的臀部。  
当Lucifer最后退开时，John喘着粗气说：“我触到你敏感的地方了吗？”  
“翻过来。”Lucifer说。  
John翻了个身，伸手把丢在床上的小瓶润滑油扔给Lucifer。只花了几秒钟他们就把最后的衣服脱了下来，Lucifer把瓶子里的润滑油往他的手指上挤了一些，又低头看了看John，只见他现在用手肘支撑着身体，背上的肌肉微微隆起。  
“享受这个视野吗？”John嘶哑地说。  
“我马上就会更享受这一切了。”  
“FUCK.”John咕哝着，屁股在床上微微翘起。他深深地咽了口唾沫，低下头，让自己放松下来去调整他自己。Lucifer耐心地等待着——谁知道魔鬼在床上会是如此体贴入微的伴侣。最后，虽然他不确定到底过了多久，John点了点头，Lucifer一定得到了暗示，因为这之后，他又把另一根手指伸到他身上，缓慢而小心地移动着手指，诱哄他放松，而John的身体似乎被这一切的感觉搅得怦怦直跳。  
John紧紧地抓着毯子，他的阴茎发胀、其余的身体部位紧绷，直到Lucifer的手指开始在他身上轻轻按压，才回应似的放松下来。过了一会儿，他预料到Lucifer下一步要做什么，于是他伸手在床上摸索，抓到了一个放在身旁的避孕套，把它放到肩膀上。  
“好孩子。”Lucifer几乎是咕哝着说，低头亲了亲他的后脖颈。他伸出手来，给John一点时间喘口气，好让他做好准备。  
闭上眼睛，John又小心地吸了一口气，他感觉到Lucifer的手放在他的臀部，然后该死地轻轻挑逗着他的臀肉，接着又在里面缓缓推弄。Lucifer就像之前一样，抓住John的臀部，让他慢慢地放松下来。  
“这……啊……有段时间了。”John喘着气说着，在毯子里攥住了拳头。  
Lucifer一只手滑过John的脊柱，弯下腰来。“可以吗？”他喘着气说，声音里透着一丝嘲笑。他往后退了一步，然后又往后退了一下。“我配不上你?”  
“咬我。”John上气不接下气地回答。  
“如你所愿。”Lucifer又一次刺进他的身体，这次他咬住了John的肩膀，坚定地咬了下去，咬得留下一小块瘀伤。他把手缩回来，转过去抓住John的阴茎，在他开始抽插之前撸动它。  
John深吸一口气。他发誓，他意识到他让自己完全放松了，但他妈的感觉很好。他开始耸动着向Lucifer回应，感到Lucifer的紧绷充满了他，低热量在他的身体里建立，不再能关心外物，Lucifer的气息到处都是——操他、抚摸他、嘴唇擦着他的皮肤，他低沉的喘息声盖过了John尖锐的呻吟。  
“我想听你的声音，地狱神探，”Lucifer低声说，一边紧紧抓住John的阴茎，继续抚摸它。“说。”  
“啊…啊他妈的！”他颤抖着吸了口气，“操，晨星，我……我要去……求求你……”  
Lucifer呻吟着，亲昵地加快节奏，直到John发出一声特别响亮的呻吟，白浊从他的手上和他下面的床单上溢出来。狠狠挺弄了几下，Lucifer也跟着来了，他发出一种稍微有控制的声音，向后仰着上身，让自己享受这一刻。  
最后，当John半瘫倒在床上时，Lucifer从他身上抽出避孕套，扔掉，站了起来。  
John吃力地翻了个身，把一只胳膊折在脑后。“不知道你怎么还站着，伙计。”  
“别往心里去，”Lucifer笑着说。“那很好。我只是碰巧是一个不朽的存在，有着惊人的耐力。”  
John发出疲倦的笑声。“假设在那场表演之后，你被允许吹嘘一下。他一只手做了一个模糊的动作。“把风衣递给我们，好吗？”  
* * *  
John没有打算在这里过夜。但情况并不是这样，待一晚上似乎像是一个好主意，床很舒服，没有什么比一个好的性爱和香烟更能提醒你，你需要睡在一个真正的床上,而不是随意在路边找个破败的汽车旅馆。  
夜晚的某个时刻，当他们醒来时，Lucifer的嘴覆上他的嘴，伸手揉捏着臀部，他们又开始互相靠着。  
* * *  
黎明前的淡蓝灰色渗透进房间，使房间的气氛与前一天晚上大不相同。John坐了起来，想看看什么地方有没有钟。早上6点刚过，他在餐具柜上发现了一个。对他来说，现在下结论还为时过早。但是床上他旁边的地方是空的。他把头探向浴室的门，咯咯地笑着，想知道Lucifer是否需要上厕所。房间里一片沉默。  
John站了起来。他伸了个懒腰，然后走过去从地板上捡起他的平角裤，穿上，并找到剩下的衣服，穿戴整齐。之后他停了下来，站在房间的中央听着——没有Lucifer回来的迹象。  
“好吧，”John一边喃喃自语，一边开始扫视装饰房间的玻璃陈列柜。“让我们看看我们得到了什么……”  
Lucifer当然回来了，因为他不傻。当他发现John揭开其中一个箱子的盖子时，他一点也不惊讶。“大多数人都很聪明，不会偷我的东西，即使我把他们一个人留在我的卧室里。”  
John猛地一声掀开盖子，转过身来，看上去很吃惊。然后他笑了。“啊，好吧，Lucy，我不是大多数人，你应该知道这一点。”  
“哦，这我知道。”他朝箱子里看了看，扬起眉毛，说:“是基督冠冕上的荆棘，聪明的举动。但我知道里面应该有多少人，所以……”他伸出手，“放弃。”  
“啊，你抓住我了。”John羞怯地咧嘴一笑，把两根刺扔到Lucifer的手里。“现在要惩罚我这么淘气的孩子吗?”他从口袋里掏出烟盒，用一只手轻轻地敲了敲。  
Lucifer说:“就像你想要打屁股一样诱人。”“不过恐怕我得赶紧走了，我的新爱好是帮助警察，而一具尸体刚刚出现，非常神秘——不，看上去不太有趣，你不能来。”  
John闷闷不乐地吸了很长时间的烟，假装很生气。  
Lucifer走近他。“你在洛杉矶待了一段时间吗?”  
“这和你有什么关系?””John问。  
“我正想说，如果你想再来一次，欢迎你回来，”他说着，拿起John的香烟，这样他就可以吻他了。“你真是个混蛋，John Constantine。”  
“哦，Lucifer亲自评价，我受宠若惊。”John眨眨眼，弯下腰去抓起他的外套，把它搭在一只肩上。“我相信我们还会再次相遇的，晨星。”他笑了一声，转身大步走出了房间。  
Lucifer看着他走了，然后转身把刺放回箱子里，关上盖子。他看了好一会儿，然后转身下楼去了。  
Maze坐在酒吧里，翻阅着一些文件。当Lucifer来到她身边时，她抬起头来。“我想你昨晚睡得很好吧。”  
“你不必听起来那么痛苦，”Lucifer笑着说。“他真的很迷人。床上功夫也好。”  
“所以我听到的。”她转过身来看着他，一只胳膊肘搭在栏杆上。“你知道他在找什么吗?”  
“荆棘，”撒旦说。“别担心，我没有让他拿。不过他有点明显…什么?这是怎么回事?”  
迈兹沉重地叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“你知道，”她说着从座位上滑了下来。“我不认为他的朋友叫他‘骗子’只是因为听起来像他的名字。我知道你还在享受性爱后的快乐，但要动动脑筋。她拍拍他的肩膀，把文件拿回办公室。  
Lucifer皱了皱眉，然后叹了口气，说：“胡说。”  
* * *  
过了六天John又出现了。在和Chloe进行了一次不太愉快的谈话后，Lucifer很晚才回到俱乐部，看到酒吧里那件熟悉的风衣，他几乎松了一口气。即使这意味着麻烦，他至少也肯定会分心。  
Lucifer大步走过去，把手放在John的肩上，凑过去说:“圣约翰的圣器。更确切地说，是他的左股骨。”  
“啊，你想明白了吗?”John转身朝他咧嘴一笑。“别担心，我把它还给了你那可爱但表情乖戾的朋友Maze。主要是因为她说如果我不坐下来，她会在我有机会坐下来之前把我剖腹。但是——”他用一根手指敲了敲Lucifer的胸口，“我一直打算把它带回来。我只是需要借用一下。”他指了指。“我相信Maze把它放在你的办公室里了，如果你想查看的话。”  
Lucifer直起腰来，打算这样做。他对John摆动手指。“我注意到你了，Constantine。”  
“过奖了，”John说。他一直等到Lucifer转过拐角，才站起来，迅速地跟着他。  
办公室很小，但和其他地方的感觉很协调。当John溜进来时，Lucifer正放下他带来的包裹。Lucifer没有转过身来对着桌子说:“我很感谢你把它带回来，但你做对了事，却没有得到任何好处。”  
“补偿你怎么样?”John问，随手关上了门。  
Lucifer转过身来，半笑着看着他。“我想这得看情况……”  
“现在，”John慢吞吞地说，一边从大衣里抖了抖，把它扔到椅子上。“我是一个喜欢探索自己所有选择的人。上次见面你就给了我两张。”他挪了挪身子，一只手放在桌子两边，几乎贴在Lucifer身上。  
“小心点，”Lucifer低声说，把手往上一伸，抓住John的头发。“嗯?”  
John略微讨好地笑笑。“从来没有，”他说着，探过身子想吻他。  
然而，Lucifer又把头往后一拉。“啊哈,”他说。  
“好吧，先忏悔。”John说，这可能显得太高兴了。他仍然靠近着，伸手去解开Lucifer的腰带。“你可能已经离开了地狱，但你仍然喜欢控制一切，不是吗?”  
“别给我做心理分析了，”Lucifer说。“已经有人这么做了。”  
“好吧，幸好我还有别的才能……”John说着把手伸进了Lucifer的裤子里。  
“她也是。”Lucifer答道，但当John把手指绕在他的阴茎上时，他的笑声有点卡在喉咙里了。Lucifer平静地吸了一口气，说:“说得够多了。”  
John吃吃地笑着，把它从裤子里拉出来，鼓励地撸动几下。他伸出舌头湿润了嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，跪了下来，双手垂在Lucifer的身上。他感觉到Lucifer的手缠在他的头发上，他闭上嘴，把魔鬼的阴茎尽数吸纳入口腔，直到他的鼻子碰到另一个人的皮肤。Lucifer的手指紧紧地抓着他的头发，这已经足够鼓励他了。John开始动了起来，他把头往后仰，然后又缩回来，喉咙放松下来，尽他所能地吸着Lucifer。  
Lucifer仰靠在他上面的桌子上，他的呼吸急促而沉重。玻璃柜排列在他左边的墙上，从他眼角的余光可以看到他们在门上的倒影;John·Constantine跪倒在地，脑袋上下跳动着，他把他吸了下去。Lucifer发出一声喘息般的笑声，很快就变成了一声低低的呻吟，透明的液体流进那人的嘴里，让他不由自主地向前俯身。  
John把他舔得干干净净，然后站起来，一边吞咽，一边说：“干杯，伙计。”  
“你真是个混蛋，”Lucifer笑着回答，当他把John拉进来吻他的时候，他的眼睛笑得闪闪发光。他能在John的嘴唇和舌头上品尝到自己的味道，当他让自己重温最后几分钟时，他的吻加深了——那微弱的、潮湿的声音，John的头在他手下晃动的感觉，当然还有释放的冲动……  
“那我们就和好了。”John一边说，一边往后退，整理好衣服。他一边穿上外套，一边补充道:“不过我可能会回来，晨星。”  
Lucifer把自己塞回裤子里，系好腰带，抬头看了一眼。"哦，亲爱的，Constantine，你可别对我有什么感觉，我们俩都不会有好下场的。"  
“感觉?John困惑地、不相信地看了他一眼。“我不傻，Lucy。你是魔鬼，你可能是世上唯一一个我不能随便搞破坏的人。所以我才会回来。他凑近一些，平静地说:“我不是你的小侦探朋友。”我不会爱上你的。他眨眨眼，转身走出了办公室。  
Lucifer皱起了眉头。“John！他喊道，但另一个人已经不见了。Lucifer摇了摇头，本能地摸了摸他的口袋，他的表情从轻微的困惑变成了彻底的恼怒。他怒视得更厉害了，匆匆回到俱乐部，在那里他刚刚看到John正在往出走。“John·Constantine!”  
梅兹从给别人倒饮料的地方抬起头来。另外几个人也扫了一眼。  
John自己也停了下来，当他回头看时，那是Lucifer见过的凡人所穿的最大的破嘴露齿而笑的衣服。“……是的,luv？”  
“把它还给我。”Lucifer说着，伸出手来。“现在。”  
John从口袋里掏出一支香烟，没有点燃，插在嘴角上。他转过身来。“什么?你的精液吗?我怀疑我做不到。不过奇怪的是，你并不是第一个……”  
“不。那枚该死的硬币，John。”  
“不知道你在说什么钱。”  
Lucifer大步走向他。“把，它，还给我。”他怒吼道。  
John似乎花了很长时间来算计形势，然后才把手伸进外套的内口袋，掏出了那枚五旬节硬币。“很遗憾，这对我来说太有用了。”他说着，用手背翻了翻，然后扔给了Lucifer。  
“我想问怎么……？”Lucifer说着，看了看硬币，然后把它放回了口袋。  
“你正忙着把你的鸡巴塞进我的喉咙里，我把它给偷了，”John说。“谢天谢地，我可以同时干很多事。”他给了Lucifer一次机会，补充道:“你要知道我现在只是在和你开玩笑。你太容易得手了。”  
在Lucifer的身后，Maze发出一种纯粹的厌恶和轻蔑的声音，喃喃地说着什么，听起来像是:“是你自己犯了该死的错误。”  
Lucifer摇摇头。“你是个混蛋，John·Constantine。”  
“可能是吧。但是，我也很擅长我所做的事情。”John对Lucifer挥了挥手。“晨星，再见。”说完他转身离开了，消失在人群中，留下Lucifer盯着他看了很长一段时间。  
“FUCK ME. ”地狱的前统治者叹了口气。“FUCK. ME. ”


End file.
